This invention relates generally to data acquisition systems and more particularly, to methods and apparatus for transmitting self-describing data packets to change configuration parameters on the fly.
In at least some known data acquisition systems a detailed description of all electrical hardware and data display parameters is defined prior to actual data acquisition. Typically, such configuration parameters are defined prior to data acquisition, and then remain constant for the duration of data acquisition. Configuration parameters are not typically permitted to change during data acquisition. If the system permits changes to configuration parameters on the fly, it is difficult to correlate acquired data to the set of configuration parameters used while the data was acquired. The difficulty requires significant processing overhead to accomplish. At relatively slow data rates, known processors may be able to process the acquired data and the configuration parameters in use when the data was acquired. However, for data transfer rates commonly in use and for data rates expected in the future, faster methods of correlating data with the configuration parameters in use when the data was acquired are needed. Additionally, configuration and control interfaces generally do not permit configuration parameters to be modified individually.